Problem: Michael buys a basket of oranges on sale for $\$11$ before tax. The sales tax is $7\%$. What is the total price Michael pays for the basket of oranges? (Round to the nearest hundredth or cent.)
Solution: In order to find the total price, first find the amount of sales tax paid by multiplying the sales tax by the original price of the basket of oranges. ${7\%} \times {$11} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $7\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{7}{100}$ which is also equal to $7 \div 100$ $7 \div 100 = 0.07$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. ${0.07} \times {$11} = {$0.77}$ Add the sales tax you just found to the original price to find the final price Michael paid. ${$0.77} + {$11.00} = $11.77$ Michael needs to pay $$11.77.$